The True Love
by Summer172
Summary: Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, selalu. Aku mencintainya bukan karena dia seorang kaisar, tapi aku mencintainya sebagai wanita dengan seorang pria. Aku tahu cinta itu tidak abadi untuk seorang kaisar, karena wanita hanya alat politik bagimu. Tapi, aku berterimakasih karena kau telah bersedia mencintaiku dan mengabulkan permintaanku untuk..., melepaskan tanganku./ Mind to RnR?


_Minna_! Sum belum mau ngebacot di awal, jadi tenang aja. ( Readers : Alhamdulillah!)

Tapi Sum mau menjelaskan sesuatu dulu sebelum para readers baca fict ini :

_**Gonryongpo,**__ pakaian yang __di pakai oleh__raja yang berkuasa, putra mahkota dan anak laki - laki pertama dari putra mahkota ( calon putra mahkota)__. Perbedaannya terletak pada warna dan lambang naga._

_**Ikseongwan,**__ mahkota topi yang berwarna hitam._

_**Gakdae,**__sabuk __dengan giok.._

_**Chima, **__rok panjang yang menutupi dari bagian dada sampai kaki._

_**Jeogori,**__ pakaian atau lebih tepatnya baju yang sampai menutupi dada saja._

_**Dalryeongpo,**__ Jubah berkerah bulat, jubah ini dipakai oleh pangeran, menantu lelaki raja dan pejabat kerajaan. Perbedaannya berada di warna dan simbol tingkat status._

_**Gat, **topi yang dianyam dari rambut kuda, yang juga variasi model dan bentuknya sesuai status atau kelas._

Mungkin hanya segitu dulu penjelasannya, lalu, fict ini penggabungan antara budaya Jepang dan Korea. Settingnya bukan di Jepang maupun di Korea, tapi di Konoha. Jadi ini bisa disebut kerajaan hayalan. Fict ini terinspirasi saat saya (masih) bermain Barbie dan drama kolosal korea yang berjudul Jang Ok Jung. Jadi kalau yang gak suka drama korea, boleh langsung balik dan Sum sarankan jangan membaca fict ini.

Yosh! Selamat membaca!

**Summer172 present**

* * *

**The True Love**

* * *

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**_

_**Story and the poster by Summer172**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : Drama/Hurt Comfort.**__Romance and family._

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan, Typo (s), etc.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**Awal dari Sebuah Akhir (Part 1)**

* * *

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda tengah duduk di kediamannya. Wanita itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja persegi panjang yang ada dihadapannya. Di seberang meja juga duduk seorang wanita cantik bermanik _aquamarine_, menatap prihatin wanita yang ada di seberangnya. Mereka hanya memakai _hanbok_ polos berwarna putih, rambut mereka yang panjang dijalin lalu disanggul dan hanya berhiaskan _binyeo _biasa.

" _Lady_ Ha…," panggil wanita itu pada akhirnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil _Lady_ Ha tadi, menghentikan aktifitasnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja lalu tersenyum. " Iya.., ada apa?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil _Lady_ Ha itu.

"Saya hanya khawatir pada anda," jelas wanita bermanik _aquamarine_ itu.

_Lady_ Ha hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil kedua tangan wanita yang berada dihadapannya. "Aku yang seharusnya khawatir denganmu. Karena aku, kau harus terlibat dalam masalah ini. Lagi pula, jangan terlalu formal Ino. Aku bukan lagi _Lady_ Ha, selir kerajaan Konoha. Aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, Haruno Sakura. Sahabatmu yang selalu ceroboh," ujar wanita bersurai merah muda itu lembut.

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca, ia sangat sedih, teman baiknya bisa diperlakukan seperti ini. Ino lalu memeluk Sakura erat. " Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku..aku selalu bersamamu Sakura," bisik Ino di telinga Sakura.

Adegan haru kedua sahabat itu harus terhenti lantaran seorang pria yang lebih tepatnya kepala pemimpin pasukan ANBU masuk ke kediaman Sakura. Pria itu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Maaf. Tapi _Lady_ Ha dan Kepala Dayang Ma harus segera meninggalkan kediaman ini untuk menjalani eksekusi."

Sakura melepaskan pelukkan dari Ino lalu berdiri. "Baiklah," ujar Sakura singkat.

Lalu Sakura keluar menuju halaman kediamannya, tempat eksekusi akan dilaksanakan. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

"_Lady_ Ha!"

"_Lady_ Ha!"

Pasukan ANBU sudah ada disana juga para dayang. Para dayang lah yang memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Mereka merasa prihatin dan sedih dengan kondisi Sakura. Tidak peduli dia bersalah atau tidak, para dayang tetaplah menyukainya. Karena sebagian besar dari mereka pernah dibantu oleh Sakura. Disana juga hadir kepala kepolisian Shika dan juga Jendral Sasuke. Mereka tidak kuasa menahan sedih saat melihat wanita yang mereka dukung di eksekusi seperti ini.

Ino menatap sendu pada Sakura, pria yang diketahui bernama Sai ini juga menatap prihatin pada Sakura. Pasalnya, Sai -pemimpi pasukan ANBU juga pernah di bantu oleh Sakura, dia merasa berhutang budi. Tapi apa daya? Dia juga harus mematuhi perintah _Tennou Heika_ yang notabennya adalah kaisar negeri ini dan juga atasan dari pasukan ANBU.

Sakura menatap kosong Tatami yang akan menjadi saksi kematiannya. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini, tapi apa boleh dikata? Ini keputusan berat yang harus diambil _Tenno Heika_.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Lalu duduk pada Tatami itu. Ino juga mengikutinya dan duduk disamping Sakura.

Sai mengambil sebuah gulungan yang berisi keputusan _Tenno Heika. _Lalu membuka gulungan itu. " Lady Ha dan Kepala Dayang Ma telah terbukti mendalangi rencana pembunuhan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri dan telah berhasil melakukan hal keji itu dengan cara meracuni Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Akibat perbuatan keji mereka, _Lady_ Ha dan Kepala Dayang Ma dijatuhi hukuman mati dengan meminum..," Sai menjeda perkataannya, ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan ini pada perumpuan yang sangat ia kagumi. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki expresi dan perasaan yang mendalam. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perasaan ini saat melihat Sakura,"R-racun..," Gumamnya lirih.

Lalu ia menyimpan kembali gulungan itu. Dan mengambil nampan yang berisi dua mangkuk racun. Tangannya bergetar, dia tidak menyangka dialah yang akan mengantarkan maut pada wanita yang pernah membebaskannya dari cengkraman kematian.

Lalu Sai meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja bundar kecil yang berada di depan Sakura dan Ino. Tangan Sai masih bergetar, walaupun beban itu sudah terlepas darinya.

Sai menatap Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. "A-aku minta maaf..," bisiknya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dari perkataan Sai. Lelaki itu lalu berdiri dan mundur lima langkah, untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Sebelum meminum racunnya. Sakura menoleh kearah Ino. "I-Ino…m-maafkan aku," Pecah sudah tangis Sakura. Topeng yang sedari tadi ia pasang, retak, begitu racun itu sudah ada di depannya.

Ino tersenyum lembut." Sudahku bilang, tidak apa Sakura –maksudku _Lady_ Ha," Ino menundukkan kepalanya lalu diambilnya mangkuk kecil berisi racun itu. Kemudian ia menatap Shikamaru yang ada didepannya.

'Maaf Shika, aku..aku belum bisa menepati janji. Andai saja kehidupan kedua benar adanya. Aku ingin kita menjadi batu didasar laut, supaya tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita,'

Shikamaru balas menatap Ino, tatapan sedih. Ino tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Shikamaru dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada mangkuk yang ada ditangannya. Tanpa aba-aba Ino langsung meminum racun tersebut.

Dada Shikamaru terasa sesak, tidak tahu kenapa rasa ini bisa keluar begitu saja, matanya perih, serasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, ia tak tahan. Tak tahan melihat wanita yang dicintainya mati mengenaskan dihadapannya. Ia langsung berbalik, berniat pergi dari tempat itu.

Ino memegang dadanya, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada jantungnya, dadanya sesak. Ia hanya mampu bernafas satu-satu. Sakura tidak tega melihatnya, ia berpaling kearah lain.

"Uhuk…uhuk." Ino terbatuk-batuk sampai mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya sudah mulai tidak kuat. Ia jatuh tergeletak di Tatami itu. Shikamaru yang mendengar itu, menitikkan air matanya dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

Pandangan Ino terasa kabur, lalu akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Setelah agak jauh dari sana, Shikamaru menghapus air matanya.

"_Mendokusai_. Ino, aku belum sempat berkata aku mencintaimu," lirihnya.

Tangis Sakura semakin deras, melihat sahabatnya itu mati sebelum dirinya. Tapi, Sakura harus kuat. Lalu dia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil mangkuk racun itu, walau tangannya masih bergetar hebat. Sasuke prihatin melihatnya.

Lalu Sakura berdiri, ia ingin melakukan sebuah penghormatan pada lelaki yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, sebut saja _Tennou Heika_. Sakura menatap sendu pada pria yang diakui sebagai keturunan dewa matahari itu. Lalu Sakura masih dengan badan yang gemetaran melakukan penghormatan yang terakhir pada pria yang ia cintai itu.

'Aku tahu cinta itu tidak abadi bagi seorang kaisar seperti anda, wanita hanyalah alat untuk berpolitik meski itu adalah cinta sejati anda. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, ini adalah takdir dari _Kami-sama_. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah rela melepas tanganku yang rapuh ini. Dan terima kasih telah mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu. Aku mencintaimu…selamanya..dan aku yakin, ini belum berakhir…Naruto,' Pikirnya disela-sela penghormatan terakhirnya.

Sakura kembali duduk di Tatami tadi. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung meminum racun itu. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Ino, dada Sakura langsung merasakan sesak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan Sakura pun mulai batuk berdarah. Pandangannya mulai kabur, akhirnya ia terbujur di tikar yang terbuat dari jerami itu. Sebelum kehidupannya berakhir, Sakura masih sempat memikirkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

' Paman Jiraiya maafkan aku.'

' Bibi Tsunade, terimakasih telah mengajariku untuk bertahan.'

' Sasuke-_kun_, maaf aku tidak bisa melihat anakmu yang akan segera lahir. Tapi aku berharap dia menjadi anak yang kuat seperti dirimu.'

' Shikamaru, maafkan aku, karena aku, kau tidak bisa bersama dengan Ino.'

' Ino, terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku yang terbaik.'

' Sai, jangan pernah merasa bersalah, kau harus terus maju dan menjadi tangan kanan _Tenno Heika_ yang setia.'

Ia kembali menangis. Saat mengingat dua orang yang sangat-sangat berharga untuknya.

' Shina-_kun_, pria kecilku. Jika kau menjadi raja nantinya, kau harus seperti ayahmu. Tegas, berani, tidak pernah putus asa, dan selalu bersemangat. _Kaasan_ akan selalu mendoakanmu walau kita tidak akan bersama nantinya.'

' D-dan Naruto, terimakasih, aku akan selalu mencintaimu…'

Akhirnya, Haruno Sakura seorang selir agung kerajaan Konoha. Menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan cara mengenaskan di depan kediamannya sendiri. Semuanya menangis, langit pun menumpahkan kesedihannya. Tek terkecuali dengan pria yang sedari tadi betah melihat eksekusi itu dari kejauhan. Ia menangis, begitu rapuh kah dia? Padahal dia adalah seorang kaisar yang dikenal tegas dan berani. Tapi kenapa hanya karena seorang wanita, pria ini bisa menitikkan air matanya? Hanya satu jawaban yang bisa diberikan. Semua itu karena cinta.

Para kasim dan dayang merasa khawatir dengan kaisar mereka itu. Pasalnya, tiba-tiba awan menumpahkan segala beban yang dikandungnya. Kasim Lee mendekati kaisar itu.

" Hamba minta maaf, tapi, sekarang ini sedang hujan. _Tenno Heika_ bisa sakit," kasim Lee menunduk dalam. Dia takut _Tenno Heika_ murka padanya.

"…."

" Hamba-"

_BRUK! _

Kasim Lee membulatkan matanya. "_Tenno Heika_!" Spontan kasim Lee berteriak, membuat para dayang dan pengawal yang mengiringi kaisar ikut terkejut.

Kaisar itu jatuh terduduk ditempatnya tadi berdiri.

"_Tenno Heika_! A-anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Kasim Lee.., ini salahku, ini salahku," pria itu mulai berbicara asal.

Kasim Lee menatap miris pada tuannya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_! Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah melepaskan tanganmu! Mohon maafkan aku..," Pria itu berteriak, menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dan mulai menangis histeris.

Para dayang dan pengawal ikut menangis melihat kejadian tragis itu.

.

.

Terlalu jauh untuk melihat akhir tragis percintaan seorang kaisar dengan selirnya. Bagaimana jika kita putar waktu kembali ke masa dimana kaisar masih seorang putra mahkota dan selir Ha adalah seorang tabib dan pembuat kosmetik dengan nama asli Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Seorang gadis akhirnya membukakan pintunya. "Ada apa y- astaga! Ada apa dengan mu?!" Gadis itu berteriak kaget setelah mengetahui siapa tamunya.

"T-tolong..," ucap pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya.

"B-bagaimana ini? Apa aku bawa masuk saja ya?" gumamnya. Lalu ia membopong pemuda tadi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Lalu ia membaringkan pemuda itu pada futon yang telah tersedia. Sebenarnya tempat itu bukan hanya sekedar rumah tapi juga sebuah klinik. Selanjutnya, dia memeriksa denyut nadi dan mata pemuda itu. Dan memegang dahi pemuda itu. Dia juga memegang dahinya untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh pemuda tadi.

"Pemuda ini demam tinggi. Tapi, belum terlalu terlambat untuk ditangani."

Gadis itu lalu mengambil air dan memasukkannya ke dalam wadah berbentuk mangkuk. Dia juga mengambil selembar kain sebagai alat kompres.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali duduk didekat pemuda itu. Ia memasukkan kain tadi kedalam mangkuk yang berisi air, lalu ia meremas kain itu. Dan meletakkan kain tadi tepat di kening pemuda itu.

Gadis itu mengusap keningnya yang berpeluh. "Huft, aku akan membuatkan ramuan obat untukmu," ucapnya pada pemuda yang masih bergeming itu.

Gadis merah muda itu, lalu pergi ke belakang. Ia segera meracik tumbuhan obat-obatan menjadi ramuan obat. Berjam-jam dia melakukan hal itu. Dan akhirnya dia selesai membuatnya. Dia segera kembali ke ruang dimana ia membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sudah mulai sadar dan sedikit membuka matanya.

"Minumlah, ini akan membantu mu untuk sembuh," ujar gadis cantik itu. Lalu ia meminumkan dengan pelan ramuan tadi.

Lelaki tersebut hanya menurut karena dia terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya sendiri. Setelah meminumnya lelaki itu kembali tertidur.

.

.

"Aw…," pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia mencoba untuk duduk.

Saat dia sudah berhasil duduk, dia melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya, dimana dia sebenarnya?

"Aku, dimana?"

"Kamu berada di rumah saya yang sekaligus klinik," sambar seorang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kemarin, kamu tidak sadarkan diri di depan rumah saya."

Pemuda itu masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. "Ah, iya, saya ingat, terimakasih."

Gadis itu mendekat, ia membawa nampan yang berisi segelas air dan semangkuk sup. "Makanlah dulu, kamu terlihat pucat," ujar gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Terimakasih. Kalau boleh tahu. Nama anda siapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, kamu boleh memanggil saya Sakura. Dan kamu sendiri?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kaku. "Panggil saja saya Sai. Aku tidak memiliki marga. Karena aku hanya seorang budak," lelaki itu menunduk.

Senyum Sakura yang tadi lembut, berganti menjadi senyum perihatin. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan tega melihatnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kantong yang dia simpan di dalam lengan _jeogori_-nya.

"Ini, ambil lah. Saya rasa ini cukup untuk membuat kamu terbebas dari perbudakkan," Sakura menarik tangan pemuda yang bernama Sai itu. Lalu memberinya kantong yang berisi koin emas.

Sai menatap tidak percaya pada Sakura. "Apa anda yakin Sakura-_san_? Anda pasti juga sangat membutuhkan koin emas ini."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Dulu, saya sama sepertimu. Saya seorang budak, yang tidak sempat menjadi budak. Karena saya dibebaskan oleh ayah saya. Maka dari itu saya juga ingin membantu budak seperti kamu, Sai."

Sai menitikkan air matanya. Baru kali ini dia dipedulikan oleh orang lain. "Terimakasih Sakura-san, j-jika saya sudah berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Saya pasti..saya pasti akan menggantinya!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan dari Sai.

.

.

Jauh, ditempat lain. Seorang pemuda jabrik tengah berjalan-jalan dengan diiringi oleh beberapa dayang dan pengawal. Dia juga ditemani seorang Kasim yang bernama Lee.

Pemuda tampan ini sesekali menghirup udara segar, ia merasa bosan karena setiap hari dia selalu belajar. Dan baru beberapa menit lalu dia menyelesaikan pelajaran politiknya dengan sarjana Kakashi atau yang sering dia panggil Kakashi-_sensei._

Pemuda ini memiliki banyak penggemar di istana. Apa lagi saat ini dia memakai _Gonryongpo_ biru dengan lambang naga empat jari yang dijahit dibagian depan dan belakang _Gonryongpo_, juga di bagian kanan dan kiri lengan baju._ Gonryongpo_ itu juga dilengkapi dengan _gakdae_. Dan rambut jabriknya itu dihiasi dengan mahkota topi yang sering disebut _Ikseongwan_, yang menambah kesan wibawanya.

Lengkap sudah kesempurnaannya, dia kaya, tampan, dan yang paling penting dia adalah calon kaisar Negeri Konoha. Ya, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra mahkota negeri ini.

Sekarang dia sedang mengulum senyum. Jika para dayang melihat ini, bisa dipastikan mereka semua bisa tewas di tempat. Senyum itu bukan untuk tebar pesona, Naruto tersenyum karena dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat sahabatnya –Uchiha Sasuke mendekat kearahnya.

Lelaki itu tidak kalah tampannya, dia adalah salah satu penjabat yang dapat membuat para wanita di istana mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Pemuda Uchiha ini memakai _Dalryeongpo_ berwarna biru, dengan pola seekor harimau dibagian itu juga dilengkapi dengan _gakdae_. Rambut pantat ayamnya juga di tutupi dengan _Ikseongwan_.

Ia membungkuk memberi hormat pada Naruto, kasim Lee dan para dayang juga memberi hormat.

"Sepertinya saya datang di saat yang tepat, Yang Mulia."

Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya. "Ya, begitulah. Aku sedang bosan hari ini. Bagaimana jika kau menemani putra mahkotamu yang tampan ini?"

'Dasar Dobe! Jika ini bukan di istana. Mungkin aku sudah memberikan dia pelajaran!" batin pemuda tampan itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain shogi, Yang Mulia?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan keras. Sehingga membuat pemuda itu meringis. " Hahaha, kau selalu mengerti aku Teme!"

Kasim Lee berdehem. " Semangat masa muda itu sangat baik. Tapi, ini masih di istana, anda harus menjaga kewibawaan anda, Yang Mulia!" Peringat kasim Lee.

Para dayang dan pengawal terlihat menahan tawanya. Sementara yang di peringatkan tadi langsung memasang muka serius. "Ehem! Baik, ayo kita ke kediamanku saja. Aku malas mendengar ocehan kasim Lee ini," ujar Naruto sambil melirik pada kasim Lee. Kasim Lee hanya tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Aku dengar, kau akan dijodohkan dengan adikku. Ya, aku ucapkan selamat," ujar Naruto disela-sela permainan shoginya.

"Tapi, aku peringatkan! Adikku itu lebih cerewet dibanding _Kogo Heika_, kau harus bersabar menghadapinya," bisik Naruto dengan nada jahil. Dia tidak ingin orang mendengarnya menjelekkan ibunya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ada bunga lain yang sedang aku sukai, Dobe," ungkap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kediaman putra mahkota, mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh papan shogi. Kalau ini bukan kediaman Naruto, mana mungkin Sasuke berani mengatakan 'dobe' pada Naruto yang notabennya adalah seorang putra mahkota. Dia bisa disangka penghianat lalu diasingkan dan menjadi budak atau yang lebih buruk dia bisa di hukum mati.

Alis Naruto beradu tanda tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Bunga lain? Secantik apa bunga itu sehingga manusia sedingin es ini dapat merasakan kehangatan yang namanya cinta?" Goda pemuda jabrik itu.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu Dobe? Aku yakin, pasti kau mendengarnya dari sarjana Guy."

Wajah Naruto merona tipis, "Hei, hei, hei. Kau jangan seperti itu! Aku menanyakan seperti apa bunga yang kau bilang itu Teme!" Balasnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke melihat papan shogi itu dan menjalankan bidaknya. Lalu melirik Naruto, "Aku tidak ingin memberi tahumu. Jika aku beritahu, kau pasti ingin memilikinya, yakan?" Selidik Sasuke.

Naruto kesal juga di selidiki seperti itu, bukan maksudnya untuk menyombong. Tapi, dia adalah putra mahkota yang seharusnya dihormati. Bukan diselidik seperti ini. "Hei Teme! Kau selalu saja mencurigaiku! Setidaknya kau beritahu dimana kau bertemu dengannya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku selalu melihatnya mondar-mandir di depan rumahku. Kadang-kadang dia melihat kerumahku dengan tatapan sendu. Tapi, beberapa hari belakangan ini dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Aku merasa dia sedang mencari seseorang. Bagaimana menurutmu, Dobe?"

Naruto memasang pose berfikir, dan mengelus-ngelus dagunya. "Kurasa begitu Teme. Atau jangan-jangan dia anak ayahmu dari wanita lain!" Komentarnya asal.

Sasuke hampir saja berteriak _baka_ jika ia tidak ingat kalau ini adalah istana. Dan diluar kediaman Naruto ada para dayang dan pengawal yang bisa mendengar teriakannya. "Dobe! Kau jangan bicara asal. Ayahku tidak mungkin mempunyai istri lain. Kalaupun ada dia pasti memberi tahunya Dobe!" Setelah berkata seperti itu. Sasuke berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Kau mau kemana? Permainan kita belum selesai!" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku permisi pulang dulu Yang Mulia." Sasuke beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan merajuk begitu! Teme!" Suara Naruto menggelegar, membuat kasim Lee kaget mendengarnya.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Sudah dua minggu aku tidak kemari. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk mengurus klinikku yang sudah mulai dikenal orang. Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku kemari? Kenapa menatap rumah keluarga Uchiha itu dengan tatapan sendu? Dan kenapa aku tidak bertemu saja dengan orang yang aku cari?

Kalian tahu? Aku bukan mencari anggota keluarga Uchiha. Aku sedang mencuri pandang, tepatnya, mencari ibuku. Ibuku bekerja disini. Dia seorang budak. Aku tahu itu kurang meyakinkan, tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Aku adalah seorang anak dari wanita yang menjadi budak.

Oh ya, aku minta maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan memiliki jidat yang err lebar. Orang-orang mengenalku sebagai tabib dan pembuat kosmetik di kerajaan Konoha. Dan aku juga dikenal sebagai keponakan Haruno Jiraiya, Mentri kerajaan dari fraksi barat. Sekilas, kalian akan menganggapku seorang bangsawan yang di hormati. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Keluargaku, adalah keluarga yang miskin. Dulu, ayahku, Haruno Kizashi seorang bangsawan dan penjabat sipil kerajaan jatuh cinta pada ibuku –Mebuki yang notabennya adalah budak di rumah keluarga Haruno. Lalu menikahi ibuku. Tapi, keluarga ayahku menentang pernikahan itu dan membuang ayah. Tapi, keluarga Haruno masih mengizinkan ayah untuk menyandang nama Haruno.

Meskipun ayahku adalah seorang bangsawan, aku tetap akan di jadikan budak. Karena ibuku adalah seorang budak. Kerajaan ini menganut system 'Jika kedua orang tua atau salah satunya adalah budak. Maka anak dari hasil pernikahan mereka berdarah budak rendahan'. Tapi, ayah membebaskanku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sebagai gantinya. Sedangkan ibuku, diambil paksa oleh para penjual budak itu, karena ibuku belum sempat terbebas.

Akhirnya aku, diasuh oleh pamanku Haruno Jiraiya. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya, kenapa dia mau mengasuhku? Padahal dia yang berusaha mengusir ayah dan tidak mau menerimanya kembali. Tapi, aku tidak ambil pusing. Karena saat ini aku sudah lepas dari asuhannya dan berusaha mengumpulkan koin emas untuk menebus kebebasan ibuku. Tapi, sepertinya ibu harus bersabar, pasalnya koin emas yang telah cukup untuk menebusnya harus kuberikan kepada pemuda yang bersama Sai itu. Ya, pemuda yang ku tolong tadi. Dia sudah pergi dan berjanji akan menggantinya. Tapi, aku menolaknya sebab aku ikhlas membantunya.

"Nona, sedang apa anda berdiri di sana?"

Lamunanku buyar setelah mendengar pertanyaan orang itu. Aku menoleh padanya. Lelaki itu sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku hanya mampu memberikan senyuman. Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tidak mungkinkan aku berkata bahwa aku mencari ibuku?

"Saya sedang bertanya nona. Apa anda tidak berniat menjawabnya?" Imbuhnya. Aku sepertinya pernah melihat pemuda ini. Ah, dia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Saya hanya lewat. Saya minta maaf membuat anda kurang nyaman. Saya permisi dulu," ujarku penuh dengan sopan santun. Aku lalu berjalan pergi melewatinya. Tapi, dia menahan lenganku.

**Normal POV**

"Tunggu dulu, kalau boleh tahu. Siapa namamu?" ujar pemuda yang tengah menahan lengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Dalam hatinya, gadis itu meratapi nasibnya yang sangat sial hari ini. Namun, ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. "Nama saya, Haruno Sakura. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan," gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menarik kembali lengannya dan berjalan pergi.

Pemuda itu menatap punggung gadis itu. Lalu berteriak, "Hei nona! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Ingat namaku jika kita bertemu lagi!"

Gadis itu sempat berbalik dan melenggang pergi lagi. dia tersipu malu. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Sakura? Nama yang bagus."

Pemuda itu lalu kembali kerencana semulanya. Beristirahat.

.

.

Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar bersama dengan dua orang pemuda. Pria itu memakai _hanbok_ berwarna orange untuk lelaki yang berbahan sutra. Dan tidak lupa memakai _gat_. Dua orang lainnya memakai pakaian yang sama. Hanya saja yang menguap itu memakai hanbok berwarna biru dan seorang lagi memakai warna hijau. Kalian pasti tahu lelaki ini. Dia yang tadi berada di istana bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Senang sekali bisa seperti ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya pemuda itu senang.

Dua orang yang ditanya saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja Yang Mulia," jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Pemuda itu menunjukkan cengirannya, lalu dia berbisik di telinga pemuda yang satunya. Setelah selesai berbisik, pemuda yang memakai hanbok hijau itu melirik malas pada pemuda yang berbisik tadi.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan," gumamnya, lalu dia merangkul pria yang diketahui bernama kasim Lee itu. "Hei Lee, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana? Aku melihat banyak gadis cantik disana."

Kasim Lee tampak enggan mengikuti pemuda itu. "Shikamaru-_san, _sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan itu. Bagaimana kalau kita bersama Yang Mulia saja?" Tanyanya balik dan terlihat mencari-cari Naruto di belakangnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu langsung mendorong kasim Lee menjauh. "Hei, Yang Mulia ada di belakang kita. Benarkan Naruto, maksudku, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?" Panggil Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Yah, aku ada di sini! Aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Kalian duluan saja ya!" Jawabnya setengah berteriak.

"Tapi Yang Mulia!"

"Sudahlah Lee, ayo kita kesana! Aku butuh teman," bujuk Shikamaru yang akhirnya meluluhkan hati kasim Lee. Tanpa diketahui kasim Lee, Shikamaru menunjukkan jempolnya yang berada di belakang punggungnya pada Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengan santai!" kata Naruto dengan nada semangat.

.

.

Seorang gadis terlihat berjalan gontai di tengah pasar, dengan_ Jeogori_ merah muda yang senada dengan_ Chima_-nya yang berwarna biru langit. Surai merah mudanya yang dijalin rapi dengan bagian kanan kepalanya diberi hiasan kupu-kupu, menambah kesan cantik dan anggun di wajahnya. Tapi, kelihatannya gadis ini sedang sedih dan tidak bersemangat.

'Hari ini aku tidak melihat _Kaasan_, nasibku sial sekali." Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis pirang tengah tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, rambut pirangnya dijalin rapi dan dihiasi dengan aksesoris bunga-bungan di sisi kanan kepalanya. _Jeogori_ ungu dan_ Chima_ berwarna hitam sangat cocok untuk nya. Gadis ini adalah sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa kabar Sakura?" Sapanya masih dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang membuat Ino terpaksa mengikutinya. "Aku baik-baik saja Ino."

Senyum diwajah Ino menghilang digantikan kerut di keningnya. "Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Haruno Sakura tidak ceritakan padaku," ujar gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Aku tak apa Ino, hanya saja, hari ini aku tidak melihat _Kaasan_," ungkapnya lirih, tak berapa lama ia langsung menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi hari ini? Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan toko bungamu hanya untuk menemuiku?"

Ah, gadis ini selalu tau tujuan sahabat pirangnya itu. Ino langsung tersenyum, melupakan persoalan Sakura tadi. "Begini, aku akan menjadi dayang di istana. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku bisa melihat istana?" Kata Ino sambil menerawang bagaimana indahnya istana yang akan dilihatnya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku Ino?" Tanya Sakura sedih.

Ino jadi tidak enak hati melihatnya. Dia tahu, jika seorang gadis telah masuk istana dan menjadi seorang dayang. Maka, gadis itu tidak bisa kembali dan pergi kemana-mana. Kalaupun bisa, pasti harus minta izin kepala dayang dan itupun hanya akan di izinkan jika ada keperluan yang mendesak.

"Aku minta maaf," Ino menghentikan perkataannya, lalu berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah ide, "Ah! Bagaimana jika kau juga menjadi dayang di istana? Jadi kita bisa bersama-sama terus."

Sakura menatap malas kepada Ino, "Sepertinya tidak Ino. Aku tidak pernah berniat memasuki istana. Apa lagi jika seorang dayang itu sudah menjadi kepercayaan para penjabat istana. Mereka akan tersiksa dan di paksa melakukan hal-hal licik mereka! Jika sudah ketahuan, para dayanglah yang akan disiksa sampai mati! Aku sayang nyawaku Ino!" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Tapi, Ino tetap bersikeras dan tidak mau kalah dari sahabat pink-nya itu. "Kau melihatnya dari hal negatif Sakura. Coba kau melihat hal positifnya, jika seandainya kau mendapat anugerah kaisar, kau bisa menjadi anggota kerajaan!"

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Dengan cara tidur dengannya begitu? Kau bisa dicincang oleh _Kogou Heika_! Lagi pula, yang selama ini aku dengar. Para dayang itu hanya akan mendapatkan posisi Kepala Dayang. Dan mungkin yang paling beruntung hanya akan menjadi selir tingkat lima. Kau tahukan, yang diakui sebagai keluarga kerajaan hanya _Tennou Heika_, _Kogou Heika_, Ibu Suri, Putra Mahkota, Pangeran, Putri, Menantu Kaisar, Mertua Kaisar, juga para selir yang di golongkan tingkat satu sampai empat. Dan sisanya tidak akan di akui!" sekali lagi Sakura menjelaskannya dengan detail.

Ino hanya mengangguk paham, "Oh begitu, tapi sudahlah. Aku sudah terlanjur mendaftar. Lagi pula jika aku menjadi dayang di istana. Mungkin aku bisa membantu ekonomi keluargaku yang saat ini sedang terpuruk," ujarnya lirih.

Sakura memegang kedua bahu Ino dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku mengerti itu, kau pergi saja. Aku tidak apa disini sendirian. Mungkin suatu saat aku juga bisa masuk istana dan betemu denganmu," katanya menyemangati Ino.

"Terimakasih Sakura, kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Sama-sama, kau juga sahabat ter-"

"AWAS!"

"KYAAAA!"

Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menabrak mereka berdua. Untung saja Ino sempat menghindar. Tapi, sepertinya ini memang hari sialnya Sakura. Gadis cantik itu ditabrak oleh pemuda yang berlari dari arah depan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh dan pemuda itu menindih badan Sakura.

Mereka berdua sama-sama merona saat tahu bagaimana posisi mereka yang kurang err enak dipandang?

"T-tuan, bisakah anda menjauh dari saya?" ujar Sakura penuh dengan sopan santun. Dia sebenarnya sedikit grogi. Mengingat pria yang sedang berada 'diatasnya' ini sangat tampan dan err berwibawa?

"A-aku, maksudku, saya minta maaf. Biar saya bantu berdiri."

Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan membantu gadis itu. " Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya sedang-"

"Hei! Itu Yang Mulia!"

"Benar! Ayo tangkap Yang Mulia! Dia harus segera kembali!"

Ujar beberapa pengawal kerajaan. Pemuda itu tampak salah tingkah melihat gerombolan para pengawalnya.

'Sial!'

Tanpa sengaja dia menarik tangan gadis yang dia tabrak tadi dan berlari. Ino hanya tertegun melihatnya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Ino, "Dimana pemuda tadi?"

Ino langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia tergagap, melihat seorang pemuda tampan disampingnya. "D-dia lari dan m-menarik temanku!"

.

.

"Hei Tuan! Berhenti!"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti! Apa mereka masih dibelakang kita?" Hilang sudah sopan santun yang ditunjukan pemuda itu tadi.

Sakura mencoba melihat ke belakang. Dan melihat beberapa orang mengejar mereka. "Sepertinya begitu!"

Pemuda kuning itu melihat kanan-kiri mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Ah! Disana!

Pemuda itu langsung berbelok dan melompat ke semak-semak. Memaksa Sakura juga ikut melompat.

"T-tuan, saya-"

Pemuda itu langsung mendekap mulut Sakura. Sebenarnya gadis itu agak bingung, kenapa dia ditarik ikut dalam kejar-kejaran ini?

Pemuda itu masih mendekap mulut Sakura. Dia mencoba mendengar suara derap langkah para pengawalnya. Ah, sepertinya mereka berlari lurus. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

Dia lalu melepaskan dekapannya dan melihat kearah Sakura. Sepertinya pemuda itu terpesona.

'Cantik sekali gadis ini.'

"Tuan,"

'Kenapa aku bisa menariknya pergi?'

"Tuan,"

'Apa ini takdir?'

Pemuda itu akhirnya sadar setelah diteriaki oleh Sakura, "Eh? Ada apa Nona?"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu, "Maaf tidak sopan, tapi, kenapa anda menarik saya? Dan siapa anda?"

Seketika tubuh pemuda itu mematung. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan dia adalah putra mahkota, pasti gadis yang disampingnya ini tidak akan percaya. Dia bisa dianggap gila!

"Tuan! Tolong jawab pertanyaanku…,"

"Aku…, aku adalah…,"

* * *

AN :

Haloha! Sum akhirnya nge-publish fict baru dengan genre drama lagi dan pastinya multichap :D

Awalnya Sum gak yakin mau publish, soalnya udah janji sama seseorang buat nyelesain fict Love Rain dulu, baru nge-publish fict baru *ngelirik Yola-chan* XD

Tapi yah apa daya Sum? Sum sedang bosen dan buntu mikirin Love Rain. Yah begini lah jadinya :D

Sum tau, fict ini terlampau gaje. Tapi Sum suka banget sama fict ini :D jadi mohon pengertiannya.

Yosh! Sum tunggu Review nya :D

ohya, Sum hampir lupa,

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri :D mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D


End file.
